Love, Life and Quidditch
by HPTo0M
Summary: Its about a girl called To0M Wood who goes through her second year at Hogwarts..


Love, Life and Quidditch  
  
Chapter 1- I clutched the Daily Prophet tightly in my hand and walked beside my brother Oliver towards Platform 9 ¾. Today our parents couldn't take us to the school train cause they were busy with the Ministry of Magic. Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm To0M Wood and I'm going to my second year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Ginny Weasley and I'm an excellent Quidditch player. No kidding, you see it's in our blood. I think you figured that out since Oliver, my brother, is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I'm so proud of him. When you see us together you wouldn't believe it. We're brother and sister but we never fight, we're so close together. I know mostly all his secrets, except the ones with Seanny, his girlfriend. We arrived in front of the barrier between platform 9 and 10. I took a deep breath. Oliver held my hand with his right hand and pushed the trolley with our trunks in his left. We entered Platform 9 ¾ when I spotted Ginny Weasley and her family with Harry.  
  
"Oliver" I said.  
  
"Yes" Oliver answered me.  
  
"Can I be excused. I need to go to Ginny and uh the rest?" I asked Oliver.  
  
"You mean, Harry" Oliver knew everything I thought about.  
  
"How can you tell? Okay can I?"  
  
"Sure To0M go, I'll put your trunk." My lovely brother said. Just as I was going Seanny came.  
  
"Hey Seanny." I said  
  
"Oh hey To0M, missed you." Seanny answered me.  
  
"Me too Seanny. See ya" Seanny stayed with Oliver and they talked as I ran to Ginny. I hugged her. She hugged me back. We have seen each other only twice during the summer. Her parents and mine were too busy to let us visit each other. I turned to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.  
  
"Hey everyone. Hey Harry." I felt the heat rise up to my face. Aww I'm blushing again, as I always do in front of Harry.  
  
"Hey" everyone answered.  
  
"Hey To0M, why haven't I seen you in Ron's house this summer?" Harry asked. Hey I just realized it, he was asking about me. Yay, I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Um, my parents were busy to take me to over to Ginny's" I told him.  
  
"Oh, well missed ya" He said. He missed me? Can you believe it? He missed me. Wow I could fly.  
  
"Come on To0M, lets find a compartment," Ginny told me.  
  
"Bye Harry," I said  
  
"Bye To0M, see you" He said. I smiled and went.  
  
"That was so obvious To0M," Ginny told me, but I was still daydreaming about Harry. She shook me. "I said that was too obvious," she told me.  
  
"I can't help it Gin." I said it and it was true. Colin came in. I forgot to tell you, Colin Creevey, another second year, has a crush on Ginny since last year. She thinks he's cute but she's still thinking about it since he's only one month older than she is. I didn't understand why she said that. Ginny, Colin and I sat in the compartment chatting about our summer's whereabouts. We arrived at the school and went to the feast. New students were sorted then we ate and were escorted to our houses. We went there and found our trunks already inour dorms. Oliver came later to wish me good night. I knew he was going to Hogsmeade with Seanny now. It's a tradition between the both of them to go there every beginning of the year. He told me about this when I was only eight. I wished Ginny good night. Put on my PJ's and slept when I put my head on the soft pillow. The house-elves did a good job.. --------------------------------- Chapter 2- The next day I woke up and went with Ginny to the great hall for breakfast. We'll be starting classes tomorrow, so today was totally ours. My brother, as always, was obsessed with winning the Quidditch cup this year. After breakfast, he called the team and they went (groaning) to start practice. I decided to go with Seanny and watch since Ginny wanted to stay inside and play chess with Colin. Seanny and I sat on the spectator's seats and watched as Harry caught the snitch easily.  
  
"Seanny," I said.  
  
"Yes To0M," she answered me.  
  
"Can I tell you something but promise not to tell anyone?" Seanny nodded and I understood that she was up to her word. She won't tell. "I have a crush on Harry, I said. I think he's a great guy." I blushed.  
  
"What are you girls talking about over there?" That was my brother on his broom.  
  
"Girl stuff, Ollie" Seanny told him. Wow that made me feel mature. I mean just saying girl stuff made me feel mature.  
  
"Well have fun," Oliver told us and he zoomed on his broom to the three hoops.  
  
"Let's continue," Seanny said. "I know and I think Harry has a crush on you too, but both of you are too shy to say it."  
  
"No kidding, how can you tell?" I could float if that was true.  
  
"Firstly, he turns red whenever you talk to him. Well, both of you do." I blushed even more as she said that. "He tends to talk to you more than other second years and that's not because Oliver's your brother. And he is looking at you right now. Don't turn, pretend like you don't know." She told me, I wanted to look at him and shout "I love you" but that would be way too embarrassing especially sine the Weasley twins are here and Oliver would kill me if I did that.  
  
"Really Seanny? So I pretend like I don't know he's looking," I asked Seanny. I trusted her and I knew she knows how it works with guys.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's play Quidditch." Oliver said. Thank god he said that. I felt weird when Harry was looking at me even though I didn't see him looking at me.  
  
"So Seanny, I don't want to stay like this forever. I want to know him. Be with him like Oliver and you." I told Seanny desperate for the right answer.  
  
"Listen To0M, Harry's way too shy to ask you. Why don't you make the first move? Go ask him for a cup of hot cocoa out in the Quidditch field. No that would be way too early. Ask him for a milkshake." Seanny said.  
  
"Good, but when and how?" I asked her.  
  
"You'll know the right moment when it comes." Seanny told me. I thought I'd watch out for all moments until the right one comes.  
  
"Thanks Seanny." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. I always considered Seanny as a sister. I knew she wouldn't tell my "girl talk" to anyone even Oliver. Oliver called for a time out. The whole team stopped practicing and jumped out of their brooms. Ginny and Colin came, so Seanny, Ginny, Colin and I went down to the team.  
  
"What happening Alicia?" we heard my brother say.  
  
"I can't do it anymore," Alicia told my brother.  
  
"Do what?" my brother asked again.  
  
"Play chaser. I'm too stressed to do it." Alicia said.  
  
"Stressed from what Alicia? It's the beginning of the year." my brother was sad. I knew it.  
  
"I'm having family problems. I took too many classes. My pet died yesterday." Alicia started crying.  
  
"All this can get better." Oliver told her.  
  
"It won't. I'm quitting. You have enough time to find a new chaser." Alicia said.  
  
"You can't quit. We want you" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Listen everyone. Don't try with me. I'm sorry. I want to pay more attention to my studies. Thank you guys. They were my best years." Alicia said and tears were falling like a waterfall from her eyes. Everyone knew that this wouldn't change. That this is definite; Alicia won't change her mind.  
  
Oliver called the practice off. The team stayed with Alicia and tried to get back into the team and they knew it was hopeless. Two days later Oliver put a sign in the common room for those who wanted to audition for chaser.  
  
DURING LUNCH TIME "I'm thinking of trying for the team" I told Ginny and Colin. "What do you think?"  
  
"I saw you on a broom. You're good," Ginny said.  
  
"Oliver doesn't want me to be. He says they'll say he put me just because I'm his sister. Ginny will you ask Fred or George to add my name without Oliver knowing." I asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell them" ---------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3- School was the usual, classes were getting harder but I can cope. The day of the audition came, I wanted a good broom so I decided I'll borrow from the school since Oliver won't give me his because I'll be auditioning. My mom won't send mine because she's still busy with the ministry. On my way to the school's broom cupboard, I spotted Harry.  
  
"Hey To0M," he said. "How's everything going with you?" For the first time, I noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Hey Harry. I'm going to get a broom for the audition. Oliver doesn't know I'm auditioning." I told him.  
  
"You can take my firebolt if you want?" He told me. "Its fast and in a good condition"  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. Wanna go walk uh near the uh lake? You know until your audition time." He asked. I could fly and sing and dance.  
  
"Sure." I said. He held my hand and I shivered. We walked near the lake for fifteen minutes, holding hands. It was silent. I was nervous, not about the audition but about him next to me, holding my hand. I think he was nervous too.  
  
"It's time for my audition." I told him, breaking the silence.  
  
"Lets go get my firebolt." He said. We went to the Gryffindor Tower. I changed into pants and a shirt, Harry took his firebolt and we headed to the Quidditch Field.  
  
"Good luck." Harry told me. "I'll be watching you with Ron and Neville. Hermione can't be here cause she's at the library."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the firebolt." I kissed Harry on the cheek. He blushed and I blushed. I ran next to the judge's table. The judges were Professor McGonagell, Fred, George, and Angelina. Harry wasn't a judge cause he didn't want to be; at least that's what Oliver told me. Then Oliver who was standing talking to Seanny spotted me. He came over.  
  
"To0M, Hun, what are you doing here?" He asked me.  
  
"Auditioning" I said.  
  
"No you're not," He said. Oliver never said no to a thing I asked for.  
  
"Why?" I was angry.  
  
"Oliver you should let her. She has a chance like everyone else." Seanny said. She's a life savor. When she said that, he calmed down and said I could but he'd be really hard with me. I said I didn't mind as long as I audition. Besides he was hard on everyone.  
  
"To0M Wood. Your turn," Fred announced. I was ready, I knew I could do it. I mounted the broom and zoomed on it. It was too fast and good. Oliver was going to play keeper and defend the hoops. I warmed up by zooming around the field. It was a great feeling. The quaffle was raised into the air as Katie came and tried to take it. I was fast enough to take it. I zoomed to the 3 hoops and tried to score but Oliver was faster and stopped it. He threw it to Katie who threw it in the air but it fell down. I decided to do what Oliver trained me to do the wronski feint. I did it. It worked.  
  
IN THE SPECTATOR SEATS "Wow. What was that called again?" Neville Longbottom asked.  
  
"The wronski feint. She's good," Ron said.  
  
"She's more than good." Harry said.  
  
BACK TO ME I held the quaffle tightly in my hand and threw at the hoops but missed. I needed practice. I should have been more careful. I didn't give up, not yet. I raced Katie to the quaffle and I was faster. I took it and flew to the hoops and scored. Can you believe it? I scored. That gave me more hope. After that I scored four times. Everybody was cheering. That's when Fred said its time for more auditions and they'll notify me soon. I ran to the spectator seats were Ginny and Colin were sitting. I hugged Ginny.  
  
"You were really good," Colin told me.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed.  
  
"Thanks. Ginny guess what? Harry asked me to go for a walk and we held hands and he gave me his firebolt to audition on. How good is that?" I told Ginny.  
  
"Good for you. I'm so happy for you." Ginny told me. Seanny came over and congratulated me on a job well done. After that Harry came over and congratulated me with Ron and Neville. I gave Harry his broom and thanked him. ------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 4- The announcement for the audition will be tonight. I was so nervous but Ginny assured me that I did well. I wanted to make the team. Firstly to be with Harry and secondly cause I love Quidditch. Harry came to me.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," I told him.  
  
"Wanna sneak to Honeydukes so you'll forget about the announcement tonight." He said.  
  
"Honeydukes? But how?" I asked. This made me look like a straight girl. I giggled internally.  
  
"I have my sources. Come on. Excuse us Ginny." He took me by the hand and went to his dorm and got some kind of clock and a piece of parchment. We went to a statue of an old witch. Harry showed me the piece of parchment.  
  
"This is a map of Hogwarts. Its shows you who's walking everywhere and the ways out of the school. If you ever need to leave Hogwarts for any reason, I'll help you." He smiled his cute smile. He stood in front of the statue and muttered "Dissendium". We entered and walked for an hour. It was fun, we talked and laughed. Until we arrived, Harry let us put his clock on. It was an invisibility clock. We entered Honeydukes quietly, when we passed the trapdoor, we quietly went out of Honeydukes, when we wanted to take the invisibility clock of, Harry did something that I didn't expect, he kissed me, I shivered and felt that he shivered as I did. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then we came back to reality, made sure no one was looking our side, took the invisibility clock of and went inside Honeydukes. We bought loads of chocolates and sweets. We wore the invisibility clock and went into the trapdoor without anyone noticing. On our way back, we ate the chocolates and chatted.  
  
"Before we cross the statue, I want to tell you that I had fun." Harry said.  
  
"Me too, thanks Harry." We entered the Hogwarts grounds and ran to the Gryffindor Tower, we didn't want to miss the announcements. We entered the Gryffindor Tower and Oliver came over. I found Seanny.  
  
"Whoa, how did you get in here?" I asked Seanny.  
  
"I let her in here, the question is where were you?" He asked.  
  
"Walking around the school with Harry," I lied. I knew if I told him that I was in Hogsmeade he'd be angry. I didn't want him to get angry on me.  
  
"Okay." He believed me. I felt guilty.  
  
"I'm going now. McGonagell's coming. Good luck To0M," Seanny said. Since Seanny was a Ravenclaw, she can't be here.  
  
"Thanks Seanny. Bye." She hugged me and left.  
  
Professor McGonagell entered and magiced a stage and went to it.  
  
"I'd like to call Captain Oliver Wood to announce the winner. I would also like the rest of the Quidditch team to be here. Fred, George, Angelina and I judged those auditions." The Gryffindor Quidditch Team and my brother went into the stage.  
  
"I would like Alicia Spinnet to announce the future chaser instead of me, since he or she will be taking her place." My brother said. Alicia came to the stage and started crying.  
  
"It's an honor she said. Thanks Captain Oliver." Alicia said. She hugged the whole team and took the envelope from McGonagell.  
  
"The future chaser is," my heart was beating so fast. I think everybody around me could listen to my beats. "To0M Wood." Everybody was cheering and tears of happiness were falling from my eyes. Ginny hugged me. I went up to the stage as Alicia handed me the award, I hugged her then jumped into my brother's arms. "You deserved it," he whispered in my ears.  
  
"So Ms. Wood is our next chaser. Please if you want to celebrate keep it until 10 okay?" Professor McGonagell said.  
  
"Okay," everyone shouted. Everyone congratulated me. Fred and George brought some food from the kitchens and we celebrated. For the first time in my life I was the star. Oliver sent for our parents and told them about my winning. The next day, all Gryffindor's were feeling sleepy so teachers decided to give us a day of. My parents sent me a Firebolt and said that they had sold my old nimbus. I didn't mind although Oliver trained me on it. --------------------------------------------------- Chapter 5- After a month, we had a match against Slytherin and we won. I scored three times. Harry and I started dating but only in school cause Oliver knew about it and made this his rule. He also said 'no kissing'. My Quidditch skills got better as Harry taught me all he knew. My life was an improvement, after I was that quite first year, I became that popular second year. Seanny introduced me to her friends at Ravenclaw. I knew more people in Hufflepuff but never got mixed with Slytherins except in classes. As I grew more I realized that popularity didn't make my life better, it's great parents, a lovely brother, good friends and best teachers that make me grow to be a successful person. Thanks to those who made my life better.  
  
Dedications: LoL I wanted to make dedications. Okay firstly to my parents who let me use the computer all the time, (Well, mostly). Secondly to my bestest friend in my real life MiMi and my other best friend 3030. Thirdly to Seanny, she knows everything. Last but not least is to JKR for creating Harry Potter and letting me enjoy reading it. Thanks everyone. P.S. = I'm To0M.. :D 


End file.
